


Watch the Queen Conquer

by momotastic



Series: Pornalot 2017 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/F, F/M, Multi, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pornalot, Riding, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momotastic
Summary: Gwen conquers them all.





	Watch the Queen Conquer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Challenge One: (Con)Quest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725908) by [Pornalot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pornalot/pseuds/Pornalot). 



> Written for Round 1 of Pornalot 2017: (Con)Quest
> 
> I won third place for this entry. Thank you to everyone who voted for entry #26.
> 
> This is the slightly longer version with just a handful more details.

**Disul, first day of the week**

_What a way to begin the week,_ Gwen thinks as Lancelot thrusts into her. He’s between her thighs, looking down at her with the softest smile, and Gwen reaches for him, pulling him down into a kiss that’s just as sweet as his touch.

Gwen moans, arches into his caress while he thrusts harder, and then, just as she can feel her own climax approaching, he spills deep inside her, stilling his movement and leaving her wanting.

To make up for it, he licks his seed from her until she's come more times than she can count.

**Dilun, second day of the week**

It surprised her that he’s not the largest knight when it comes to this. He towers over most of them, and yet his prick – while not small by any definition – is less sizeable than she expected.

He makes up for it with skill, and Gwen sometimes wonders what all he’s done before Lancelot brought him here.

Percival has got her up against the beautifully woven carpet that’s decorating the wall in her chambers. It was a gift from Arthur, and when you look closely enough you can find all the little scenes that show naughty actions between the trees of the forest or the bushes in the royal gardens. She loves being taken against it.

The only thing holding her up are Percival's arm around her middle and his powerful thighs as he thrusts into her, again and again. Once Percival has come, he doesn’t pull out of her, instead carrying her back to the bed, still locked inside her.

He resumes thrusting into her when they’re on the sheets, never even having gone soft. This time he makes her come before he does, and pulls out just before he climaxes, spilling onto her stomach.

Gwen teases him by tasting his seed, wiping it off her skin and licking it from her fingers until there’s nothing left. By the end of it, Percival is hard again.

**Dimeurzh, third day of the week**

Gwaine fucks her not just with his prick and fingers, but with his voice as well.

“Love being inside you,” he murmurs into her ear as he takes her from behind. “You're perfect, taking my big prick so easily. You’re always so wet, I slide right in.”

His words are filthy and Gwen loves every moment of it. It’s true, she’s always wet for him whenever he appears at her door. For all of Gwaine’s bragging, he’s got the skills – and the prick – to back it up.

He can’t spend his seed as often as Percival, needs longer to recover from a climax too, but he keeps her up all night regardless.

It only ends once morning dawns and Gwen is utterly spent.

He always leaves her with a bow. “For the most beautiful lady in all the land.”

Gwen believes him every time.

**Dimerc’her, fourth day of the week**

The middle of the week brings with it familiarity. Leon’s not like the others and yet Gwen enjoys pleasing him more than anyone. She’ll take him into her mouth and watch him fall apart before she coaxes him back into hardness. 

There’s rapt attention in Leon’s eyes whenever she does this for him, and she never takes her eyes off him as she straddles his hips and sinks down onto his length. She takes him as deeply inside her as she can. Rides him until he’s come with a drawn-out groan of her name. Touches herself until she shudders above him, gasping with ecstasy.

He always stays the night to talk to her as they lie side by side, and strokes her hair. (She allows only him to do it.)

**Diyaou, fifth day of the week**

Mordred was clumsy at first, never having lain with anyone, but he was eager, and a quick learner. Gwen hesitated before inviting him into her bed, but in the end she realised that they watched each other from afar with the same look of desire in their eyes.

Now he knows exactly how to touch her, where to kiss and to lick to give her the most pleasure.

And she’s showed him all that a partner could do for him. Like when he’s kneeling on the bed, braced on his forearms, and lets her use the smooth wooden phallus to pump in and out of his arse.

Mordred is beautiful in his submission, and Gwen makes sure to draw it out and make it good for him. He comes from being fucked open with the phallus, soiling the sheets. Gwen doesn’t mind, adores him still, if not more for being so sensitive and responsive. She knows Mordred will clean up his seed as best he can with his tongue, or his magic. Gwen doesn't care either way, as long as he continues to be so good for her.

**Digwener, sixth day of the week**

The week’s almost over, and Gwen desperately needs her rest. Of course that’s precisely when Arthur and Merlin show up at her door, inviting her to dinner and wine.

Gwen indulges them for dinner, but refuses the invitation into their bed. She does not, however, refuse the invitation to stay and watch them.

As it often does, watching turns into directing, and soon they’re putting on a show for her, touching each other exactly the way she demands.

In the end, Gwen can’t stop from reaching beneath her skirts and driving herself towards climax – she never can.

She spends the night in Arthur’s bed, nestled between the king and his lover, too drunk on wine and joy to return to her chambers.

**Disadorn, last day of the week**

It’s time to rest. The one day every week that she rejects all proposals and makes no invitations of her own. She’s a queen every other day – this time belongs to just her. She wants nothing more than to sit in her chambers, and indulge in books or needle work, and her day dreams of a time when she had only the one lover, who loved her above all else.

A knock sounds at her door, and she calls to enter, believing it to be a servant to refresh the plate of fruit and the pitcher of water resting on the table beside her.

She drops her needlework at the sight of who it actually is, and then Morgana kneels at her feet, begging Gwen for forgiveness.

It takes hours to get everything out of Morgana, to learn about her sister and how scared she was all these years. In the end Gwen understands, and forgives her – of course she does.

That night, even though it’s her one night off, Gwen devotes endless hours to relearning Morgana’s body, making her gasp and moan. In a way, she's the same Morgana whom she's loved all these years, and yet she's different.

Once upon a time, Gwen belonged to Morgana, but as Morgana's body arches with pleasure, it's Gwen who's conquered her once and for all. Morgana's hers now, and she'll never leave Gwen again.


End file.
